


The Night We Met

by miikey



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gay, M/M, Tears, death kinda, gonna rewrite a scene probably, major character death kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikey/pseuds/miikey
Summary: Takes place after ending BSlightly altered though.Franklin's shaken up by the events, hell of a lot less than Trevor is though.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write more trikey but i'm sitll thinking of how to make a second chapter for the college fic. This was inspired from The Night We Met by Lord Huron, I had a really good idea for an animation but I can't draw digitally so I'm writing a fic till I muster up the drawing abilities ! hope you enjoy, ill update this more frequently seeing as I already have a plan for this one from start to the end kinda  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU link to the song  
> criticism and feedback are welcomed! and are encouraged i'd like to improve my writing

A week. A week since Franklin called.  
A week since Franklin told him what he was gonna do.  
A week that his friend- his best friend has been dead. Fucking dead.   
His first running buddy, his best pal still alive. 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦.

He still remembers when he first met Franklin. He fucking remembers how Michael introduced him; " That's Franklin, the son I always wanted. ". Even fucking James, Jimmy, hell whatever the fuck the kid's name is didn't kill Michael. They could've taken the law, they did it before and they got a fucking way with it. " Fuckers. " Trevor mumbled to himself, one of his arms hanging off his bed with a whisky bottle in hand. He drank the last drops left and threw it at the wall. Devin fucking Weston, he'll fucking rip his balding piece of shit skull to shreds. " Frankie " " Ay, T, man, I'm in trouble dog, I think I gotta take out Michael. ". The conversation still ringing in his thick skull. If it wasn't as shit as Michael did then years back he could've gotten rid of Franklin first, save his buddy from getting what he was suppose to have all those years ago. Set up then, set up again. Fucking left Trevor then, came back, left Trevor again. " Rrragh, fuck! fuck fuck fuck! " Trevor yelled, he stomped over to his kitchen and wiped almost everything off the table. He grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and chugged it. Another and another until his supply was out. Eight bottles. He picked up the crumpled up beanie with gasoline in it and went back to his room, huffing it till he passed out. Huffing till he didn't have to deal with the bullshit that had gone on.

He was broken, a week of trying to ignore it. It caught up to him.

He was back waiting for the employers to arrive. Second guy starting to yell his ass off at Michael, no fucking reason no explanation. Guy starts cursing, trying to get in Michael's face. Trevor went up and shot him after seeing the guy get ready to get physical. Blood shoots out from his eye socket and onto Trevor's face. " Fuck! T what the hell? " " Self defense cowboy, he was gonna beat your ass if I didn't step in. ". They flew the plane over with the body loaded in and pushed it into a lake. A splash, and then a second splash coming from Michael. He was throwing up. Tears rolled off his face while he was hurling his guts out seemingly. Trevor ran to the airplane and took out some water bottles and a mini travel mouthwash. He started to throw up himself next to the plane from the stench, finishing a couple minutes later. Michael was still going at it, his face going red. Trevor ran over and handed him the water and mouthwash after he was done, Michael gratefully taking it and saving half the mouthwash for Trevor. " Fuck- fuck this is such shit! " Michael said, his voice cracking. He chugged the water as Trevor nodded " It's not the worst, the stench though? Fucking terrible, smells like shit. ". Michael nodded in response. They walked in silence in search of a motel, Michael occasionally talking about how fucked it was. Somewhere along the way Trevor gave him his jacket to wipe his tears and so Michael would quit shivering. " Aren't you cold, T? " " I've been in colder. ". They stopped at a motel, one bed to save money. " Sleep tonight and we'll be out and jumping town by mornin, cowboy. " Trevor said as he started taking off his clothes to sleep comfortably in his boxers. Michael stayed in some sweats he had under his pants and the turtle neck he had under his jacket. 

Lights flash. They take over his vision. Michael peacefully sleeping is drowned out. The feeling of being close to him again, being close for the first time. Butterflies. They're gone. A voice interrupts. " Uh, Trevor? " " Quiet Wade he's sleeping. I think. Boss? ". Trevor groaned and sat up, scratching the back of his head. Back in his shitty fucking trailer, back with the only people who won't cross him. Hopefully. " What do you two fucks want? " " We came to make sure you were okay, Boss. We hadn't heard from you in nearly a day and we thought- " " Yea well you thought wrong, get the fuck out of my room and the fuck out of my home before I rip your brain open and fucking make you eat what you were thinking! ". The two scramble and run out, Ron practically dragging Wade. Trevor gets up and kicks some of the bottles in his path, going to his closet and digging under a pile of clothes. He takes out a box and sits on his bed. His phone starts ringing just as he's about to open it. " Fucking hell " He says right before trying to hang up, accidentally answering instead. 

" Hey dog, I thought you could use a break and freshen up your mind. Me and Lamar wanna know if you'd be cool to hang out? " Franklin said, Lamar rambling about Franklin being dumb. Trevor stays silent, unable to speak without wanting to scream at Franklin. " You there? Ay, hit me up later alright homie? Sorry. ". The call ended. Tears began rolling down his eyes, fucking tears. Trevor was crying. Crying for some fucking man with a fucking family who got killed by a fucking kid because of the fucking government or not the government- someone. Fuck. Trevor put the box under his bed and got up, going to the bathroom to clean it out for once and shower, trying to get rid of the dirt he was feeling. Trying to get rid of the dirt that happened. Their conversations banging around in his head. Haunting him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin and Lamar hangout  
> Trevor calls Patricia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! edited this one i noticed i made a few mistakes when i was writing this before

" What'd he say man? " Lamar asked, pointing his bottle to Franklin and then taking a sip. " He didn't answer, I think one of his pals answered or he did on accident. Fuck man. " Franklin ran a hand atop his head. " Damn, that Michael shit must have him fucked up. Did that guy die? I ain't heard shit from his ass in a while dog. " Lamar asked again, Franklin shrugged. " Probably, man, look, some guy wanted his ass and probably got it. " " Damn, that's fucked up. And you didn't do shit? ". Franklin shook his head. " Man I need more shit, hand over the bottles dumbass " " Alright alright, shit F you got a stick far up your ass dog. " Lamar said, Franklin waving him off as he took the bottle from him.

An hour later and they were flat wasted, Lamar about to fall asleep on Franklin's counter while Franklin was digging through the fridge. " Shit, La-amar, homie, I needa tell you some shit dog, man shit. " Franklin said, stumbling over and bumping into the counter. " I don't wanna he-ar about yoour mother fuckin boner man, don't tell me 'bout your man shit dog. " Lamar responded. " Shit- no dog, you can't take- take shit seriously. That's why your ass always got in in those fucking, fucking things man. Shit- I'm- shit. " Franklin coughed, going over and grabbing his bong. He lit it up and smoked, handing it to Lamar after taking a hit. " Shit homie you wild, drinking and fuckin doing this shit maan " Lamar laughed as he took the lighter and bong. Franklin burped " Man- shut- shut the fuck up. I gotta tell you somethingg, you can't tell not a single mother fuckin soul man. " Franklin stumbled over and patted his shoulder. " Man don't tell me you wanna su-suck my dick man " " What? Bitch I ain't gay- get, get serious shit head. " Franklin patted his shoulder. " Listen, Fuck, it's about the the Michael guy. " " Shit that old guy? I thought- thought you said he fucking died man ". " Look- I was, I was su-supposed to clip his ass man- fuck, and I- " " Youu, shit man- damn that's fucking- shit im gonna pass out. " Lamar said, getting up and stumbling over to the couch. " I wasn't done talking pusssy, can't handle your motherfuckin- motherfuckin beer intake, weak as- " " maan, fuck you, shut your ass up before I throw up on your co-ouch! "

Franklin stumbled downstairs to his own room, laying down and passed out. He woke up an hour later to chop barking his ass off. " Man shut up! " Franklin yelled, trying to get back to bed. He thought about what happened to Michael and scratched his head, hiding under the blankets to sleep for an hour more. He woke up to Lamar sitting on the edge of his bed playing some game on his phone. Franklin sat up and rubbed his eyes. " Mornin sleeping beauty, eight hours of sleep kind of mother fucker. " " Stay the night kind of mother fucker ". Lamar laughed " Man you should've left a note if you wanted me too leave, you know damn well I ain't gonna do that shit dog. ". Franklin shook his head " You shoulda known man- fuck it. You wanna go get somethin to eat? " " Hell yea, maybe you can get me a house and we can get back to living next to each other what with that cash you got from that last job y'all crazy fuckers did. " Lamar joked before getting up and leaving to let Franklin get ready.

//

He sniffed, wiping his eyes. Trevor was crying the whole night trying his best to sleep. He slept hugging a pillow. He got up and opened his contact list, calling Patricia hoping and praying one of the only good people left in his life would answer. " Hello? " " Pa-atricia, thank god, fuck, exc-cuse my languaage. " He spoke, his voice cracking as he was shaking. " Trevor, what is wrong? " She asked, Trevor running his hands through the back of his hair. " M-michael, he, he died. I- Patricia it's affecting me more than I can fucking admit, more than I can fucking stand. I've been in bed for at least two days. Only got up to shower. Of all the times I shower its now. Fucking now. Rrragh, bullshit! I'm a fucking idiot, idiot idiot idiot- " " Trevor, honey, it is okay. The toll death carries upon someone is very heavy. Especially when you are this close to someone. " " Fuck, I hate it. I wanted to tell him and I never fucking got the god damn chance to, I fucking, shit I think I- " " Ay, I have to go. " " Patricia- p- " the phone hung up. Trevor was alone, again. At least she wasn't dead. If that fucking Martin man harms her he'll fucking be dead. Fuck. It should've been that guy, or even himself. Trevor wiped his eyes again. 

" Hey, Trevor? I came by to clean. Did you, did you still want me to? " Ron asked from the front door of his trailer. Trevor coughed " Fuck- sure. Go fucking wild Ron, fuck. " Trevor responded, rolling around on his bed. He was facing the wall. " Do you- are you o-okay Boss? " Ron was concerned, he hadn't seen Trevor like this many times, when he did Trevor had serious shit going on. " Is it- is it about- " " Yes it's fucking about him! God you dumb ass, get the fuck out or get your ass to cleaning, I don't fucking- fuck. Just- do something. " Trevor quieted down at the last part. Ron got to work on cleaning and closed Trevor's door as he did, leaving Trevor alone with his thoughts. They began circling around Michael again, The fucking thought of him made him want to tear open his skull or someone elses or fucking sob till he couldn't breathe. He picked up a pack of cigarettes Michael had left when he was staying there and lit one, smoking it and coughing a bit. He smoked in and out, looking at the clouds form in the dark room. He sighed and put it out after a couple minutes, turning on his side and trying to sleep it away again. Conversations swirled in his head again. "Its not molesting if their lonley. Its patrisiom!"  
"You're not even American!" " I am. Fuck you. " " Whatever you say, eh. "


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor gets high and thinks about michael  
> franklin gets a call from amanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making this on my phone sorry if it’s sloppy :// the three endings was a lie :| im lazy

Trevor left the shop at the beach. He fucking hates pot but he needed something other than gasoline and meth. He got in his truck and drove home. He didn’t even steal a car, he was tired and was giving up. The second time his best fucking friend dies. Hell, he didn’t even know if he died this time or if the kid was just messing with his ass. 

He reached his home and opened his door, quietly walking into the empty dark messy trailer, the only stir in the home being the critters and television. 

“ This just in on Weasel news, R- “ 𝘻𝘢𝘱

He groaned and shoved some things off his bed after turning the television off. He picked up the lighter and lit the blunt, the room filling with smoke once again. He calmed down slightly, his eyes getting watery as he got more relaxed. “ Bullshit drug. “ he mumbled, remembering why Jimmy’s on his ass so much. 

He was back in a motel with Michael. Someone was knocking on the door. “ You get it, T. “ the man sleeping next to him said. “ You lazy fuck you cant even answer the door. “ Trevor responded, going to the door and opening it. Brad was there this time, except he seemed like a different Brad. It was him, but like the walmart Brad. “ You sleeping awfully late. Boss I’m worried. “. Boss? the fuck was he on about? Michael stood next to Brad now, he was shaking Trevor. “ You dead, Trevor? Wake up! Trevor? “ his voice started getting more nasally. It sounded like Wade. Fuck.

He woke up and groaned, wiping his face. Ron and Wade looked over him. “ Uh, Boss you okay? You have, you have a w- “ “ a weed he has a weed oh no “. Ron patted Wade “ I was going to- “ “ Will you two just shut the fuck up? God you two are always so on my ass you’re practically fucking it! “. Wade looked confused, “ Uh well Trevor we aren’t in your um, hole. I don’t think we- “ “ It’s a metaphor, now get the fuck out before I fuck your ass! “ Trevor said, getting up as the two ran off.

//

The familiar ring of his phone woke him up. Franklin sat up. “ Fuck man.. “ He scratches his head and picked up his phone. Him and Lamar spent the night before staying up and talking about whatever came to mind. It was nice, Franklin barely remembers it what with how much alcohol he drank again, but he remembers it being nice. He answered his phone, forgetting to check who it was and not wanting to hurt his eyes with the brightness.

“ Hello? “ 

“ I know it was you. You fuck. You know, I may not have been the best fucking wife, I may be the shittiest one on the planet, but I still fucking cared for him. Maybe not to the point of rom- you know what just, fuck you. Fuck you and fuck your friends, fuck Trevor fuck every ONE of you! If you two did step in his god damn life he’d be here. In my fucking bed. Not god knows where rotting. He’d at least be rotting here with his god damn fucking family. Never come around us a fucking gain, you hear that jackass? Fuck. You. “

The woman hung up. Clearly, it was Amanda. She sounded tired, she sounded wasted, she sounded depressed and beyond. Franklin sighed, rubbing his face. He didn’t even have time to explain his fucking self god damn fucking lady hanging up on his ass. She had every right to be angry but hell he still could’ve gotten the god dam chance. 

Chop barked. Chop was at his front door with someone yelling.

Franklin went to the front door and swung it open ready for whatever bullshit was there. The mail man handed him his mail, his mail box being broken. “ Fuck control your dog man! “ The mailman said as he ran off into his truck. “ Knew I should’ve trained your ass, Chop. Get in here boy! “ Franklin yelled as he stood aside the door waiting for Chop to head in. He closed it and sat down at his table. He threw the bills to the side, the junk mail to the other, and found an unmarked folded paper. He opened it and read the contents. “ Shit man “ He said, smiling and laughing a little, seemingly proud of it. He went to get a paper and a pen so he could write back and inform the sender of the shit that’s been going on. “ Man how the fuck I start a letter again? “


	4. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b) im gonna end this soon maybe a chapter or two more before i start on somethn else or start up the college one again

He let him go.   
" The fuck are you doing, kid? "  
" Man, fuck Devin. We ain't got this far just to do this dumbass shit. "   
" You serious? You fuckin chased me up here for that? Listen, Frank, if you're just trying to get my guard down go ahead and fucking do it. Fucking push me! " He yelled, his face turning slightly red as it did when he got frustrated.   
He was confused. The whole half hour- hour, hell, he didn't even know how long they'd been at this for. The whole climax leading up to this bullshit trap being set up for him. 

" The fuck you mean? If anything I could've kicked your ass already if that was what I was trying to do dog. " 

He was falling right into it too if it damn well was one. 

" Shit, fuck. Man if you're yanking my fucking chain- " " I ain't, chill. " 

He frowned as he stared at Franklin. He nodded after a minute and sighed. He took a moment to get back the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. " What now? Huh? The fuck do we do now? ". Franklin shrugged, putting his gun away as he wiped his face. " Look, man, shit. Devin's gonna be on my ass about it for a week or something. Hide up with Lester or something, get a hotel that ain't near him. I'll, fuck, text you or something- " " I'll need a new phone, one of those throw-away ones. I'll text you first, ask whats up, make sure you ain't double-crossing me, alright? ". Franklin nodded, " Man, I ain't double-crossing you but alright. ". He nodded and waited for Franklin to climb down. 

He drove to the airport and bought the first ticket he could with the ID he stole off some poor fella. He had left his phone on the ground and crushed it at the construction site, along with some mangled up guy to cover for him. He sighed and took a nap for the long ride ahead of him.

//

Two weeks now, he opens up his phone again. He's in a hotel, far enough yet still close to San Andreas. He fiddles with DVD player he got. He manages to hook it up to the television and puts in the movie he rented. The cheesy old action intro starts up on a car chase. He pulls out his phone and picks out a piece of paper from his bedside table. He dials the number and lays on his bed. 

" Hello? " " Franklin, it's me. " " Oh, shit. You gonna come back? I think it's safe now, we gotta get rid of Devin and the other mother fuckers- we can do that with Trevor though. " " If he doesn't wanna kill me first. I'm sure his meth head cannibalistic self would love seeing his pal rise up from the dead again. He's gonna be just peachy with it. ". He chuckled. He couldn't even dare to except Trevor to forgive him this time, hell it'd be a fucking miracle of he did. " Calm down, I'll talk to him first. " " Alright, I'll start heading back. Tell me where and when, alright Frank? " " Yea man, cya. "

He hung up. Rising from the dead again. If he was gonna die this time might as well be from Trevor seeing as this is the second damn time. 

Michael started up his car and began the drive to the airport.


	5. Options.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this has only one end because i had ideas for other ends but i thought this one seemed nice  
> theres one more chapter B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the strange trails album really slaps damn i know it didnt just recently come out but d a m n  
> also im gonna start a new fanfic when i finish this one because i had a ccool idea hopefully i dont make it like this one becuase this one kinda flops  
> its like, its not fantasy but it has like the kinda mean girl animal kingdom scenes

Franklin pulled out his phone. He pulled his bike to the side of the road and called Trevor.  
.  
..  
...  
Trevor finally picked up right before the call finished ringing. " Aye T, meet me at the FIB lot- if you ain't too busy. I uh, gotta talk to you homie. ". The other line was silent for what felt like a minute before speaking;

" Fuck. That. You kill MY best friend after what- nine years? Nine fucking years of me not seeing him, of me mourning and crying over his stupid chub ass and you expect me to act like nothings wrong and just meet up and get all buddy buddy again? Y'know I've tried for these past couple of weeks, decided he'd be out that fast again anyways but do you know how fucking hard it is to ignore that? Nine fucking years of missing that man, nine fucking years of thinking that my other best pal in the fucking world was dead. Nine years leading up to one of them rising out of the mother fucking grave and you know what? I'm tired of this bullshit! I don't want to deal with Lester or you or anyone. I'm gonna do what's good for 𝘮𝘦. You really fucking want me to hang with the fucking unexperienced moronic kid who chose to listen to the fucking people who were pushing his ass around like he was some fucking joint? Listen to some punk who me, you, Michael, hell even that wacky friend of yours could've taken? Even just me, you could've just fucking called me and I would've jumped higher than Michael did at the chance to fuck me and Brad over. You really expect me to now fucking follow the bullshit that you've done and listen to you, follow you out to the middle of no where where you can treat me the same fucking way you treated Mikey? Well fuck that, 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘦. Fuck Michael, fuck Amanda, fuck that Lamar friend of yours, fuck that Dave man, Fuck Devin, fuck Maryweather, fuck Lester, and fuck you, 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘦 ".

Franklin went quiet, Trevor only laughed that disgustingly terrifying laugh on the other end of the call. It filled Franklin with dread. He worried for himself, hell he worried more for Michael than anything. " Now you're quiet? You two are the same fucking person, no more smart ass fucking remarks now that the truths been brought out and layed in front of you. Have fucking fun at that lot. ". Trevor hung up and left Franklin alone on the phone. He quickly went to text Michael and tell him Trevor just had an outburst. 

" Fuck. " Michael mumbled to himself. He just got out of the airplane and ordered a taxi a minute ago. ' Alright, I'll deal with it then, drop by his house see if he's there. If not i'll head up to the lot. Watch out man. ' he texted Franklin as his ride arrived. " Where do you wanna go, man? " The driver asked, turning around La Granja played from the radio. " Zancudo Avenue. "  
//

Franklin drove as quickly as he was able to, driving between cars to reach the lot. He called Lamar while he was riding, putting the phone in his helmet so he wouldn't have to pull over. " Aye man, I'm about to meet Trevor maybe- look, some shit happened and he's kinda fucking pissed at me. If you don't hear from me, he probably popped my ass dog. " " Bitch what the fuck you mean popped your ass? Where you headin to homie I'll be there quick as- " " Nah, I gotta deal with it on my own man, I'll see you soon hopefully dog. Take care- make sure there's some good ass music at my funeral man. " " Homie, there ain't gonna BE no fune- " He hung up on Lamar. ' Just b alright man ' Lamar texted him. Franklin tucked his phone away and kept riding. He pulled up to the lot and waited.

An hour later Trevor showed up in his red Bodhi. He climbed out, scratching his neck looking angry as all hell. " Hey man, I'm sorry Trev, I wanted to meet in person to tell you though- " " Tell me what? Huh? That you took practically the only fucking somewhat even decent thing in my life? The only fucking thing that's stayed constant other than fucking meth? What did you wanna say huh? That you're gonna fucking kill me? You fuck, I fucking bet thats it. Bet they told your ass to fucking come after ME next didn't they? And of course little Frankie doesn't ask questions, no no he just obeys. Even your dog has more of a mind than you. " Trevor said, coming up and shoving Franklin. " Hey man don't get fucking pushy- " " Pushy? Oh you want something other than that? What the fuck you want, huh? Bombs? Gun? " Trevor took out a pistol and pointed it at Franklin. " Huh? This what the FUCK you want? ". Franklin took out his own gun out of fear, he held it to face Trevor. " Woah there cowboy, don't aim at something you ain't prepared to shoot. I'm guessing you're fucking fine and dandy to shoot me though. God I can only imagine what BULLSHIT you did to Michael! " " Hey man i- " Trevor yelled to interrupt him. He yelled loud, loud enough to scare off some deer a bit away. Trevor was about to speak before Franklin accidentally shot Trevor, he was startled from the noise and didn't even realize what he had done until he heard him yell a second time. " You- you fuck! " Trevor yelled at Franklin, hobbling backwards until he fell. He hit his head on the side of his car. " Shit- man- fuck. I'm sorry you fucking scared me- shit man I didn't mean to shoot- " " I fucking said, don't aim at something you aren't fucking prepared to fucking shoot! You didn't mean to fucking shoot me my ass! " Trevor yelled, groaning as he held his chest. " Man that was cause you pulled out your gun! Shit- let me- do you got a towel in your car? " " I do-on't need your fucking help. I'll be fucking fine- just fuck off I'm fucking tired of you and yo-your lies. " He shifted and let out a hissing noise from the pain. He didn't think he'd need a fucking bullet proof vest. " Just like f-fucking Michael. ". Trevor and Franklin's attention turned to the gate as a car pulled up. The windows were covered with towels. Trevor's heart dropped as the man stepped out of the car. " Alr- What the hell happened? " Michael had a calm expression at first, quickly melting away as he rushed over to Trevor and Franklin. " He pulled his gun out on me man and scared me- I didn't mean to fucking shoot him I jumped! " " Bullshit, you knew you were gonna shoot me, that's p- " Trevor trailed off as Michael put a hand on his shoulder. Trevor looked over to him and his brows furrowed. " And the fuck are you doing alive? You're supposed to be rotting where ever Franklin fucking left you- fuck did I loose this god damn much blood already? " Trevor was yelling, he was furious and frustrated. His eyes got a little watery. " No man, I was supposed to kill Michael but- " " But he realized he didn't have to listen to the FIB. He didn't have to listen to Devin, to anyone. ". Trevor stayed quiet for a moment, " Seems like you've been listening to my advice, huh? " Trevor joked, patting Franklin on the shoulder as he chuckled and coughed. Franklin nodded " You already got crossed once in your life, Michael knows how it feels to do that to someone, I don't wanna do that shit homie. Man I'm sorry i shot you- " " Ap ap ap shut up. I'll be 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 " He said, coughing up blood a second later. Michael picked Trevor up and carried him to the passenger side of the truck. " The fuck are you doing, mikey? " Trevor asked, a strong angry emphasis on the man's name. " Taking you to the damn hospital. Franklin, you go home. You guys can figure this out tomorrow. " Michael responded, Franklin nodding and riding off on his motorcycle. Trevor fidgeted in Michael's arms. " You dick head, I just got shot, you let me think that you're dead- for the second time! The second fucking time I think you're dead. Three weeks three fucking painful weeks of ' Well damn there goes my best fucking friend again ' thinking you fucking let the kid of all people kill you and you haven't even apologized yet? Why the fuck are you- " " I haven't had time to apologize yet, T. I barely got here and I see you got your ass shot! How the hell did you scare Frank into shooting you? And I was going to apologize man, I came here after getting you some dumb shit to try and make up for the three weeks I was gone. Franklin thought it was best if I hid since they'd probably have guys around town watching for me. ". Michael had taken off Trevor's shirt and gotten some messy makeshift first aid kit Trevor hid in the back of his truck and was cleaning the wound on Trevor during the conversation. He looked at the bullet. " Alright, keep this on ya and we'll head to the hospital right now. " Michael said as he threw his jacket to Trevor. " What was the stuff? " " What? " " You said you got some dumb shit to make up, do you have it? ". Michael sighed and started up the truck. " T, you don't got time to worry about some stupid gift I got when you need to get to the god damn hospital! ". Trevor grumbled and covered himself with the jacket, folding it inward in the middle to cover his wound.

On the drive there Trevor mumbled things to himself. Trevor started falling asleep and Michael patted his shoulder. " Wake up, T. You can't be falling asleep when you're loosing that much blood man. " " Fuck you. ". Michael chuckled and turned up the radio, changing it to the pop station to keep him awake. " RRgh, I hate pop, put something else sugartits. " " If you hate it it'll keep you awake- " " No it won't it'll put me in a fucking coma! " Trevor responded as he reached out from the comfort of the warm jacket to change the channel. He first tried the punk rock before just putting it on regular rock after hearing the ads playing. Michael glanced over and saw him retract back to the jacket, shuffling to get comfortable. He reached over and patted his shoulder. " Hey man, I'm sorry. I really am, there wasn't any bullshit planning with some third party this time. Swear it was just me and Franklin. " Trevor grumbled, looking away as he applied some more pressure on his wound trying to ease the bleeding. " You could've told me. " " I couldn't have, we both know damn well the first thing you'd do is go after Devin- " " I still am going to go after him! Fuck him! " He screamed, about to hit the car door. He hissed in pain as he contorted, trying to get back in the comfortable position he was in. " Careful, T. Don't hurt yourself, we'll be there soon man. " " Oh, good my physical pain can match up with the shit you've given me. ". Michael sighed, " Look man, I'm sorry. I really am. " Trevor interrupted Michael with a scoff, turning away again and looking at the view beside them and then glancing back at Michael. Michael's eyebrows furrowed into a concerned look as he continued driving. " I didn't wanna let you think I died again, I also didn't want Devin and the FIB and the whole ass army showing up at your doorstep from me calling you. I got back and tried to get to you as quick as I could, T. Hell I haven't even seen Amanda or the kids yet. I swear, you're the first person I tried to see. I didn't even meet up with Franklin prior to you two meeting. The fuck you have your guns out for anyway? " Michael asked, looking over at Trevor for a second before returning his attention to the road. " Uh, see, I didn't think you were still alive. I thought he got me there to kill me off too, y'know, cut his ties after doing the big one. I took it out to spook him and I guess it worked pretty damn well. I also yelled, that made him jump and, y'know.. Shoot. ". Michael shook his head. " Be more careful, alright T? " " Alright. I'm tired. I'm gonna take a little bitty nap- " " No no no, you gotta stay awake man. Push through Trev. " Michael said, Trevor nodding as he tried his best to stay awake. His body ended up making him so tired as to where it forced him to close his eyes once they reached the hospital. " T- shit, Trevor wake up! C'mon man! " Michael said, the voice echoing and fading as he drift off. //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thank you to those who left kudos as well, I appreciate it a lot! I'd love if anyone reading would give some feedback or suggestions i could put in my next story thing!


End file.
